


Baby, You're So Beautiful

by loser1419



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, and i still cant get over the gay scenes there, based on ikontv ep8, junhoe is in love, junhoe is mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser1419/pseuds/loser1419
Summary: He looked into Jinhwan's eyes, swallowed the lump on his throat, and with all the dignity that he could muster at the moment, blurts out "I wasn't jealous."Or in which Junhoe had a little talk with Jinhwan after the filming of iKONTV.





	Baby, You're So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> please dont judge me, this is my first ever fluff after a series of angst

Junhoe snapped a picture of his poem, smiling in satisfaction at another piece done. There were days when the words don't just come to him no matter how much he tried, but there were also days like today when he could finish a poem in one sitting. The thoughts flow naturally and he doesn't have to agonize on how to word something out. The entire process is comfortable, and that's how it should be done--by letting your emotions guide your hands into writing them on paper, and not just by using your brain. Usually, poems created by the latter always sounds a bit dull and technical to him, though not for today. It makes Junhoe feel excited of sharing them to others.  
  
He added a short caption and hashtags on the picture, added his usual filter to fit in the mood of his poem, and then he's pressing the arrow button. He grins proudly as his phone continuously buzzes with notifications from their fans, not even a second after his poem is posted online.

  
  
Junhoe is busy on scrolling through the fans' comments on his phone when Jinhwan came in. He glanced briefly at the said man, before focusing back on his phone. He looks fresh out of the shower. Maybe Junhoe needs one too, but he'll do it after he's done with reading the feedbacks.  
  
It's mostly written in English, but Junhoe can manage himself well, thank you very much.  
  
He doesn't know how much time had passed when he caught some movements out of the corner of his eye, followed by the soft rustling of his sheets. He would most probably freak out, but then he remembers that Jinhwan is with him. He almost forgot about his presence because he never once said anything ever since he came in.  
  
Junhoe peels his eyes away from his phone screen to look at his visitor. Jinhwan is looking at him too, sitting at the edge of his bed with his back leaning against the wall. He's clutching his long pillow on his chest, and Junhoe wants to snap a picture of him too because he looks cute like this. _(though he has no intention of posting it online because it's for his eyes alone)_  
  
Jinhwan stares, and Junhoe stares back. His phone lights up and vibrates as another notification floods in, and that's when Jinhwan finally lowers his eyes to look at the phone on his hand. Some says it's him who has walls built around him, when in reality, it's Jinhwan. He doesn't look mad nor happy, doesn't look annoyed nor excited. Junhoe can't gauge the other's expression well when he's using his infamous straight face that Chanwoo once called him out for. He can't really blame their youngest, Jinhwan is a little intimidating when he's being like this. "Jinhwan hyung?"  
  
Jinhwan lifted his head up at the mention of his name, eyes widening a little in surprise. He looks like he wasn't even aware that he's staring. He must be zoning out again. "What are you doing?"  
  
Jinhwan tilted his head at the direction of Junhoe's phone. Now, he looks more relaxed and more like himself than earlier. Junhoe unlocks his phone and stretches it at Jinhwan's direction so he could see his feed. "I posted another poem on Insta. I'm replying to some comments from our fans now."  
  
His phone vibrates as another wave of comments were delivered. He pulls his arms back when he saw Jinhwan's nod. He doesn't say anything again, just tangles his legs on his long pillow, so Junhoe went back to reading the comments. He can't help but to laugh at some of the funny ones that doesn't even have any connections with his poem. Their fans have a nice sense of humor, as expected since they like him.  
  
Junhoe chuckles at his own thought. It sounds very conceited even to him.  
  
"You look like you're in good mood today." Jinhwan says, voice oddly sounding distant. Junhoe peeks at him, brow arched up. Jinhwan is being really weird today.  
  
"Well, I don't see any reason not to."  
  
"Then I'm glad." He doesn't sound glad, or looking like he's glad. Junhoe turns his phone off and sets it on the table, before sitting down on his bed, leaving a distance between them in case Jinhwan finds him a little too close. He hasn't been cautious around him like this ever since years ago. Or he was, but it's usually only when they have a few disagreements, when they were both skittish about whatever dreadful topic there is.  
  
_Wait_ , are they having a fight?  
  
"Okay, why?" Junhoe says, folding his hands on his lap as he leans on his headboard, the perfect picture of nonchalance. He squirms uncomfortably when he feels something digging on his sides, but he doesn't want to take it out because it'll ruin his painted picture of faux peace. _'Be_ _ar it for Jinhwan hyung, you gotta keep it in',_ is what his mind reminds him.  
  
"What's wrong?" His voice came out rougher than he intended, and he saw how Jinhwan immediately tenses up. So much for being calm. He reaches the annoying thing on his back, which turns out to be his phone charger, and tosses it somewhere on the floor, not caring whether it cracks or breaks. Junhoe settles back from where he's leaning earlier, as Jinhwan silently watches him the whole time.  
  
"So....?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong." Jinhwan is blinking a lot, his head is slightly tilted and his hands are fisting on his blankets. His posture is rigid and Junhoe is sure that he's lying.  
  
"You're being weird hyung." Junhoe says, his own way of saying, that _yeah_ , he sees right through his lie. Jinhwan understands him well too, so his shoulders sag a little and he's looking at Junhoe like he accidentally emptied his expensive moisturizer. _(Junhoe once did, when he was intrigued about how Jinhwan could manage to look young. When Jinhwan found out that he's secretly using his stash, it doesn't end all too well.)_ "What do you wanna talk about?"  
  
Jinhwan sighs loudly, his chest heaving up dramatically. He's biting his lips and his eyebrows are furrowed in the middle, a telltale sign that he's thinking hard about something. Junhoe doesn't press on, just waited for him to gather his thoughts.  
  
"What makes you think about that?" Junhoe almost doesn't catch it because of how soft it was spoken. Jinhwan is playing with the frayed ends of his blanket, as he continues, "I just wanna check up on what you're doing. Making sure you're still alive and healthy."  
  
Fibbing. Jinhwan is fibbing. He finally looks up, meeting Junhoe's inquiring eyes. He appears torn, and Junhoe just wanted to hug him until he feels okay again if he isn't so determined on smoothening things out of whatever disagreement he didn't know that he'd gotten himself into.  
  
He'll give him lots of hugs later after their talk, and hopefully, lots of kisses too. Junhoe fought the urge to smile from imagining himself kissing the elder, the action inappropriate given that Jinhwan still appears troubled.  
  
You see, it's little things like this that makes Junhoe realize that he's too in love. Not that he needs to be reminded by it. He'll never forget.  
  
"Okay," Jinhwan breathes out, and Junhoe pays him back his full attention. Enough dreaming for now. "I wanted to know if you're good. We're good. We don't have any chances to talk yesterday, and the day before that. Never saw you went out of your room yesterday either."  
  
Junhoe thinks for a moment after hearing him out, and comes up with none that would justify Jinhwan's odd behaviour today. If Jinhwan wants an explanation for his disappearance yesterday, then Junhoe could offer some.  
  
"I was sleeping yesterday. I did went out, only to grab quick bites to fill my stomach and I'm off to bed again. I just woke up a few hours earlier and then I'm working on a poem until you got here." Junhoe is clueless on where this talk is going, but Jinhwan seemed satisfied with his answer so he continues, "The day before that, we--oh." Junhoe stops when he finally realizes the direction they're heading to. "Oh."  
  
"We filmed iKONTV right?" Jinhwan continues it for him, nervous smile on his face, like he's afraid that Junhoe will take off if he says the wrong word. Frankly, he's right. Junhoe kind of wants to run away. "For our Beautiful MV."  
  
The situation quickly turns on him within a blink of an eye. He's suddenly placed on the hot seat, not quite expecting the change. Junhoe _hates_ changes the most.  
  
He looked into Jinhwan's eyes, swallowed the lump on his throat, and with all the dignity that he could muster at the moment, blurts out "I wasn't jealous."  
  
He sounds defensive and whiny and his voice breaks a little towards the end. It doesn't help that it's now Jinhwan who is looking at him weirdly. He regretted asking him about anything. He should have gone straight to the hugs and kisses instead of the talks.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"Not jealous." Junhoe repeated, not less embarrassed than the first. Everything makes sense now, Jinhwan acting weird, and him not going out of his room could be interpreted in that way, so he has to explain things to him as much as it physically pains him to do it. There's a high chance that Jinhwan also thinks that Junhoe has been giving him the cold shoulder again, when he's really not.  
  
"If that's what you wanted to confirm. I'm not jealous of Yunhyeong hyung. I'm just really tired so I rested yesterday and we're pretty busy on the filming day so I can't really talk to you even if I wanted to. We are constantly moving from places to places to film a scene too. We can't even have a proper break because of time constraints but I would really try to talk to you if it--"  
  
"Junhoe," Jinhwan's voice cuts in his frenzied monologue, effectively stopping him from saying more. "You're rambling."  
  
"Sorry." Junhoe mutters, head hanging low.  
  
Jinhwan sets the long pillow out of his way and scoots forward so they're now sitting face to face. Still quite far for Junhoe to reach him though, but he made no attempt to lessen the gap. "I just wanted to talk to you about me dressing up as a girl. Did you not like it?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
So, Junhoe embarrassed himself for nothing. He made a fool of himself in front of Jinhwan when he wasn't even talking about that. Another reminder for him to always ask first before making an assumption. He have to stop running his mouth carelessly if he doesn't want a repeat of that. Why does he always have to learn a lesson the hard way? And why didn't Jinhwan said that before he starts defending himselt about not being jealous?  
  
Junhoe pushes his shame aside for later because Jinhwan is still looking at him, waiting for his answer. They're back to square one, with Junhoe not understanding anything at all. "You hated it yourself, why are you asking me this?"  
  
"I hated it, yes, but everyone seems to like it so I'm okay with it. Everyone but you. Does it bother you so much?"  
  
"No?" He doesn't. It's actually the opposite. In all honestly, he's fine with it, so where did that information came from? "No. Why would it bother me?"  
  
"You never say anything about it. No compliments or even any teasing. You don't even look at me, always staying away." Jinhwan explains, slowly, as if he's forcing the words to leave out of his mouth. Junhoe on the other hand, remains blank. He still doesn't understand.  
  
Junhoe processed what Jinhwan had just said, but no, it doesn't make sense to him. He can't see why Jinhwan is so hell bent on their supposedly _problem._  Junhoe shakes his head and shrugs, which seemed to irk Jinhwan more who is now giving him a stink eye. Junhoe puts his hand up in defense, visually implying that he's not doing it to just play with him. He really doesn't get what he's saying.  
  
Jinhwan's eyes narrow at him, seriously considering whether to believe Junhoe or not. He's wary of him.  
  
In the end, Jinhwan chose to believe him. He exhales through his nose in exasperation, before explaining further to help him understand better. "When we're buying at the wig shop, I thought you're faking your reaction when I put the wig on, but then, on the actual filming day, I realized that you must be really creeped out. Even on our second scene back here, when we’re doing the kitchen scene. I can’t find a moment to talk to you."  
  
"You're really pretty on that day, hyung." Junhoe mumbles absentmindedly, confused. The long casual dress and his flowy chocolate medium length wig fits Jinhwan's soft feafures. He would never say creepy to describe how he looked before.  
  
"I don't want to hear that now."  
  
Junhoe would've asked why, if he missed how Jinhwan initially reacted. _Fortunately_ , he didn't, and that's why his face broke into a small smile. Jinhwan glares at him, face a little flushed, while Junhoe leans forward, ear splitting grin now gracing on his face.  
  
He finally pieced everything now.  
  
Jinhwan groans and pushes Junhoe back with the use of his long pillow, preventing him from coming even closer. He scoots backward, which is not much since he's already reached the edge of the bed. Junhoe just laughs at him, and pulls Jinhwan by his legs, grabbing him by his ankles to avoid being hit.  
  
It soon turned into some kind of wrestling, with Junhoe trying to hold Jinhwan's legs down and Jinhwan trying to kick him with all his power.  
  
"Stop it!" Jinhwan finally had enough, throwing one last kick at Junhoe before his legs were freed. He moves back on where he's sitting earlier, snatching the long pillow from Junhoe to place it in between them like a firewall. He crossed his arms on chest, still catching his breath from moving too much. Junhoe can't hardly take him seriously. He's wearing his too big sweater paired with an animal print pjs, hair sticking up in different directions, courtesy of their short 'wrestling' earlier. It's cute.  
  
_Little things_. Junhoe is in love.  
  
Jinhwan clears his throat after a while, and looks at him pointedly. Junhoe heaves a deep breath, trying to remain serious. He knows him well enough to prevent a real fight from happening, which is on the verge of happening very soon if he doesn't stop now.  
  
"So you wanted to hear it from me before? Is that why you're here now?"  
  
The keyword is _"try"_ to be serious, and he fails at it, especially when Jinhwan splutters in disbelief. He's concerned about completely angering him, but his reactions towards his teasing is always fun to see.  
  
"No, it's not like that." Jinhwan counters calmly, ignoring Junhoe's attempts in provoking him. It's harder than expected, with the way he resorts to wiggling his brows at him. Jinhwan is one hairsbreadth away from being pissed, but he held it in. Junhoe isn't Junhoe if he wasn't annoying. "I'm curious about how you feel about it. Almost everyone says I look pretty with that on but I think I don't, since you're reacting negatively."  
  
"Why would my thoughts about it matter? If they say you're pretty, then you're pretty. Pretty hyung, the pre--"  
  
"They're not my boyfriend, that's why." Jinhwan snaps, finally losing his composure.  
  
Junhoe freezes, and so does Jinhwan when he catches on what he just said.  
  
"I mean, no, I don't--"  
  
Unlike Jinhwan who is now fumbling helplessly on his words, Junhoe looks more composed. He takes pity on the said man, and beckons him over. "Come here, hyung."  
  
The change in the mood is palpable, and so does the shift on Junhoe's expression. He's no longer smiling. He looks serious for once. Jinhwan almost wishes he’s teasing him instead.  
  
Jinhwan refuses to look at him. He drops his gaze down on his lap, suddenly interested with his nails. They're starting to get longer. He'll clipped them later.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just come here."  
  
The bed shifts a little and Jinhwan looks at Junhoe anxiously. The long pillow between them was now gone, and Junhoe is staring at him intensely.  
  
Jinhwan shivers a little at the intensity of it, yet he can't take his eyes away from him.  
  
"I don't want to." He gulps, trying to sound as level headed as possible. "You'll tease me more."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Jinhwan thought Junhoe will drop it and go, so he was surprised when the younger began to crawl towards him, before settling infront of him. Junhoe lifted a hand to cup Jinhwan's reddening cheek, eyes and expression unreadable.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jinhwan whispers. Junhoe's other hand began to thread its fingers on his hair, gently massaging his scalp in deep concentration.  
  
"Shhh, keep quiet hyung."  
  
Jinhwan did as he was told, stayed perfectly still and just watched in mild fascination as Junhoe caresses his whole face. He feels himself blushing to his roots at the amount of attention poured on him.  
  
It's overwhelming, but he's not one to complain. Instead, he basks in it.  
  
Jinhwan had been sighing, muscles slowly starting to relax with Junhoe's touches. So when Junhoe cupped his jaw and swiped a thumb on his slightly parted mouth, he's ready for it. Expecting it.  
  
Jinhwan closed his eyes and hummed into their kiss, slow and gentle, like they all have the time in the world. Junhoe pulls him closer until he's sitting on his lap, arms thrown around the younger's shoulder to balance himself. It's passionate; unrushed and not as messy as the ones that they used to have in between their breaks when they're always under the fear of getting caught, and Jinhwan feels himself melting with every drag of their lips against each other.  
  
It's intoxicating. Addicting. He missed this. It’s not all fire and heat. It’s sweet and it takes his breath away. He prefers this type of kiss than all the kisses that he received.  
  
It ended a little too soon in Jinhwan's opinion, so he tries to chase Junhoe's lips back on him. Junhoe breathes a laugh against his lips, and then he's pulling his head back again. Jinhwan pouted in disappointment, wanting to kiss him a little longer.  
  
Junhoe raises a hand to the side of Jinhwan's face, smiling softly when the elder nuzzles it. He feels his heart swell with the affection that he has for him, as he swoops in for a kiss once again, unable to resist him fully.  
  
"You're pretty on that day," Junhoe starts, and waits for Jinhwan to nod before continuing, "But I like you better like this. Bare faced, and short haired. The one while we're filming, is not my boyfriend; it's nothing like you." The natural blush that forms on the apple of Jinhwan's cheeks by the end of his sentence is back, and _yeah_ , it's infinitely better than the artificial ones that were put on by their make up stylists. He runs his fingers on Jinhwan's hair for emphasis, smiling wider when he hears him whine in embarrassment.  
  
"Stop embarrassing me." Jinhwan hides his face at the juncture of Junhoe's neck, nipping at the skin there when he hears him laugh.  
  
"You said it countless of times that you hated wearing feminine clothes, right? So I figured you won't appreciate it if people shower you with compliments about how you could make a very convincing woman."  
  
"Because I'm a man. I'm handsome and sexy and not pretty, but it doesn't hurt to accept a compliment or two especially if it comes from you." If Junhoe's heart had been swelling earlier, then he's positive that it's threatening to burst in his chest in any given minute if Jinhwan continues this. Instead he wrapped his arms around him tighter, feels Jinhwan's heart beats faster, which mirrors his own's.  
  
Junhoe is _so_ in love.  
  
"If I looked okay, then why won't you look at me?"  
  
"Oh that," Junhoe folds, mortified at admitting the truth to his lover. "You're too beautiful, and that was what creeped me out. I'm not used to seeing you like that.  And I can't uh,"  
  
"Can't what?" Jinhwan pulls his head so he could look at him, puzzled at the younger's sudden shyness.  
  
"Fall for the same person twice?" Junhoe finished with a silly grin, as Jinhwan's jaw dropped in shock, before he began to laugh.  
  
"What the hell Junhoe? Is that a pick up line?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not lying."  
  
"Cheesy bastard." Jinhwan teases, voice light and airy. He knows his lover hated it when he was reminded of their size difference, or of how big Junhoe is compared to him, so he was mildly surprised Jinhwan still hasn't gotten off of his lap. "We're good?"  
  
"No." Junhoe pauses and leans in, instantly silencing Jinhwan's giggles. "We're the best."  
  
Jinhwan rolls his eyes at him but Junhoe could tell he's fighting off the urge to smile. "Ugh, shut up and just kiss me."  
  
Jinhwan squeaks when Junhoe pulled them down together on his bed, and wasted no time in losing the remaining distance between them without being told twice, because who is he to deny such things?

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Junhoe?" Junhoe is back on sitting in front of his table, scrolling through the comments again, while Jinhwan is playing some sort of action game on his phone, surrounded by Junhoe's pillows. "You said that you're not jealous right? Not at all?"  
  
"Yes, not at all."  
  
"Wow." Jinhwan muses.  
  
"Wow?"  
  
"Before, you always get jealous at the smallest things. We did a lot on the filming, even the members thought they're too much, so I was honestly surprised that you're okay with-- _damn it, this character is dumb._ "  
  
Junhoe looks over at Jinhwan suspiciously. "It's work related and we're professionals. That's nothing."  
  
Some sounds of a bomb going off and more curses from Jinhwan-- _stupid game, stupid graphics_ \--before he replies, "My boyfriend is mature now!"  
  
"Hey!" Junhoe exclaims, mildly offended at the light blow. "I am always mature."  
  
"Sure." Junhoe gives up, and turns away from his lover. "So, how's our acting? Did we do a fantastic job? I got better at acting didn't I?"  
  
"I don't really paid much attention to it, so I don't know. They're praising you both, and cringing too, so I think you did well."  
  
"You didn't monitor it? Why?"  
  
The sound effects from Jinhwan's game is loud, and he considers using his earphones but he doesn't know where it is. It's somewhere in the pile on the floor, or it could be under his bed. "Just because."  
  
He doesn't hear another reply from Jinhwan, that is, until the victory music starts playing.  
  
"So you're jealous."  
  
Junhoe grits his teeth as he instantly flushes. "I told you, I am not!"


End file.
